Goulburn
The City of Goulburn has developed over the past 170 years, as a centre of diverse activity, which has led to its remarkable record of stability. However in the last ......(Sam/Nissa???) years an increasing ammount of strange things have been happening in and around the town. As well as the ordinary humans going about their day-to-day business there are also a group of people who are drastically different to the rest. Namely, Witches. There are several witches in Goulburn, the Davidson family being the most powerful. There also seems to be a population of Demons, including Lacey Haunt. This is probably due to the hellmouth, which is under the quadrangle at Mulwarree High Situated in the scenic Southern Tablelands of NSW Goulburn it is strategically located to provide a unique blend of City facilities and a country lifestyle, it is also relatively close (196km) to Sydney. Because of it's size, most of the supernatural things that happen in Goulburn are not heard about, or are put down to over active imaginations and too many movies. The City Council covers an area of 43sq kms and is home to 22 500 people. The surrounding districts boost the City population by a further 15 000 people. It's strong rural industries, led by wool, combine with equally important spheres of tertiary and secondary industry to provide the City's firm economic foundations. The wide ranging commercial and professional sectors more than adequately service the needs of the total community. You will often find the magical beings of Goulburn in unlikely places, most of the teenagers attend high school (no matter how spasmonically) and so they tend to blend into the backgrounds, unless of course they burst into fire in the middle of the library MAI Fact or Fiction? Contrary to most RPG destinations Goulburn actually does exist. It is not some fictional place which details and locations have been thought about and planned tediously by any particular forum member with too much time on their hands. We are lazy (and smart) and use a town that already exists, which is much harder to get lost in... unless you read 'school' as 'graveyard' Darcy! Fast facts *The majority of Heirs members (that is the Authors currently posting) actually live in or close to Goulburn including; Sam, Nissa, Stoli, Nataasha, Molly, Frances, Nick and Mel(who visits) *Australia’s first inland city *Lovingly preserved architecture surrounded by grazing land, great for testing powers that would be detected in dencely populated areas, flying for example. *196 km south-west of Sydney, population 22,000 *Most of the youthful characters attend Mulwaree, but Trinity and Goulburn high are both options for secondary education. Why go there? *Grand old buildings and magnificent cathedrals, which look as if they were shipped in direct from England. *The Book of Shadows. *Great kitten poker *The Hellmouth GUYS!!! EDIT!!! I know it's terrible, but at least it's a start, there's been nothing changed on here in ages, maybe my dodgy remake of the tourist brochure will fix that K? <3 Taash